mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
RocketWarrior (PowerForm)
RocketWarrior, is the official Power Form of Dalon Doc and can also be used by Noa through the DocSoul. Personality RocketWarrior is fierce in battle and always has a plan. RocketWarrior is also very protective, patient and sometimes mischievous, Powers and Abilities RocketWarrior has the ability to manipulate and generate solar energy from his solar amulets but he doesn't need them necessarily. He can also to this mentally. Thanks due his ability, as long as the sun shines he can manipulate and generate stronger solar energy. The stronger the sunshine, the stronger his attacks or manipulation. RocketWarrior's solar affinity enables him to absorb pure solar energy to greatly strengthen and enhance the his powers and abilities. RocketWarrior possesses enhanced strength and with it he can hold his own in battle and he also possesses enhanced speed and with that he can out speed most opponents. In strong sunshine, he becomes faster. Instead of hands RocketWarrior has solar disks as his hands. These disks can project his solar energy. These disks can detach from his arms and can be thrown to an opponent. He can also detach them an make an bright flash from them to distract his opponents. RocketWarrior can perform all types of ball attacks and also rocket based attacks like Rocket Punch. He can also do Psychic type attacks. He can of course fly. RocketWarrior's unique ability is that he can use the attack Metronome. With it he can stimulate its brain into randomly using nearly any move, but not moves that acquire a special object to use the attack like Diamond Storm which uses the powers of the Diamonds. Special Powers His special ability is Solar Body. When the sun shines in RocketWarrior's presents his solar based attacks become stronger. The stronger the sun shines, the stronger his solar based attacks are, the stronger he can manipulate and generate solar energy. His siganture attacks are: *Solar Ball: RocketWarrior solar amulets generate pure solar energy ball from both of his hands, and then fires it to its target. The brighter the sun the stronger this attack. *Rocket Impact: RocketWarrior tucks in his arms, charges into the sky, like a rocket and he becomes coverd with a blue aura. He then comes down and slams himself straight into the opponent, with full force. *Dark Psychic: RocketWarrior's eyes glow purple and he lifts his opponent(s) in the air or stopping/redirecting an upcoming attack. When hit by the attack the target becomes outlined with dark energy. This attack can also be used to fire a byzantium colored blast from RockerWarrior's amulets. U can only escape from this attack by using a Bug type attack. This attack is 1 of the Dangerous 10. Weakness/Resistance Because of RocketWarrior's solar powers and solar body, he's vulnerable to Water and Ice type attacks. But he's also weak against cold temperatures because that reduces his solar energy and thus makes him weaker. RocketWarrior is resistant against the sun and solar type of based attacks, As such he can't be affected by it. RocketWarrior is also resistant against hot temperatures, which also makes his solar powers stronger. Trivia *It is uncertain of Noa Doc can use Dark Psychic as RocketWarrior. Category:Characters Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Dangerous 10 Category:Heroes Category:Mental Powers Category:Power Forms